


【盾铁】1970-赌场一夜

by crispybat17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybat17/pseuds/crispybat17
Summary: 回到1970身无分文的史蒂夫和托尼为求生计，不得不前往拉斯维加斯赌场，那一夜所发生的事。





	【盾铁】1970-赌场一夜

戴顿是一名出租车司机，从他十六岁起就干这一行，至今已有二十来年了。在好莱坞这种地方，怪人几乎和醉汉一样多。有时他宁愿遇上前者，后者总是口齿不清，分不清华盛顿和林肯，还时常把后座弄得一塌糊涂。

但不是现在。

一开始他只是把车停在亚卡大道，在等客的空档慢慢吸一支烟。黄昏时刻，风吹得很和煦，远处店铺橱窗的灯光一闪一闪。然后那个金发大个子走过来，他长着一张板正英俊的脸，表情严肃，有一双令人惊叹的蓝眼睛；穿得却很滑稽，活像从邻居院子里偷来的，布料全部紧紧地绷在他的胸肌上，令人怀疑他的职业。他敲了三下车窗，客客气气地问戴顿去不去拉斯维加斯。

戴顿回敬了他一连串脏话，让他滚一边去、别碍手碍脚。他不是个好人，从来不是，如果你在洛杉矶酒鬼和罪犯最多的街区当了二十几年的出租车司机，那多半会养成一种愤世嫉俗的性格，在每句话里都要加上一个bastard或者bitch。

但金发大个子只是看了他半晌，接着很有礼貌地请他下车。戴顿表情活像见了鬼，他不介意给这个金发小白脸来上一拳，瞧瞧那张白净端正的脸吧，他准能把那只完美的鼻梁打歪。但情况却是，那个大个子一边说着抱歉，一边单手把他从驾驶座里扯出来。他力气大得惊人，戴顿在他手里宛如一只毫无反抗之力的小鸡崽。

“不行，史蒂夫，不行。”一个声音轻快地说，不知道从哪里冒出来一个黑头发的男人，留着一圈挺精致的小胡子，他瞥了戴顿一眼，“我打赌他会立马就叫警察。”

那个大个子——现在戴顿知道他叫史蒂夫，他点了点头，把戴顿扔在后座。他一边大声咒骂，一边试图去开车门，黑头发的那个笑眯眯地拍拍他，语气轻松：“劝你别这么做，老兄，”他从手腕上摘下一块表，戴顿认出那是百达斐丽，但小胡子男人只是在他眼前晃了晃，随即收了回去，“这应该能堵住你的嘴吧？”

史蒂夫从后视镜里看了他一眼，戴顿把这理解为警告，他颤抖着问：“你们到底是什么人？”

没有人回答他，他被完完全全地无视了。黑头发的那个坐进副驾驶，光线模糊又黯淡，他们交换了一个眼神，就出发了。

“衣服有点紧，是不是？”

“托尼。”史蒂夫低声叫他的名字，但没有责备的意思，“我根本不用换装，你知道，这里是好莱坞。”

“正因为这里是好莱坞，即使是七十年代也有记者举着相机蹲在你意想不到的地方。你想要穿着美国队长的制服登上报纸吗？”

“七十年代也会有我的模仿者，不是吗？”

“要我说，cap，你也才失踪了二十五年，认得你的脸的人都还活在世上，还有人在费尽辛苦地找你，我爸……”托尼突然住了嘴。

漫长的沉默。史蒂夫的瞳孔震了一下，蓝眼睛里饱含着痛苦。他僵硬地转过头，声音就像在伏特加里泡过一样苦涩。“对不起，托尼，我真的很抱歉。”

“敏感话题，哈？”托尼干笑了两声，看看后视镜。后座上没有人，那个名叫戴顿的恶霸司机刚过州界限就被赶下了车。他对付过这种人，钱能买到万事大吉。他又把视线转回来，盯着玻璃上的某处，“用不着，cap，我们和解了。”

“我没指望你能原谅我。”史蒂夫迟疑了一阵，苦笑道，“我们从来没有好好谈过。”

“你觉得我在敷衍你？在哄你高兴？”托尼怒气冲冲地说，“类似于我们和好吧因为还有一个世界等着我们去拯救？你这么想？该死的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，该死的。”

“我知道你心里有一个坎，托尼。”史蒂夫没有发怒，连眉毛都没有皱一下，他静静地说，“我们之间……我知道，它就在那里了。”他看起来那么无助，一瞬间那双蓝眼睛里充满了彷徨，“这都是我的错，我不知道该怎么做才拿走它。”

裂痕。他知道史蒂夫在说什么。那不是一团能够黏合起来的橡皮泥，没那么容易能够越过去，有的东西摔碎了就回不到从前。他们都不那么自在，没到相互回避的份上，但他们曾经太熟悉了，一个眼神就能看出蹊跷。不那么恰当的比喻，就像一对离婚后试图复合的夫妻，总有那么点来不及消散的尴尬在里头。

如果有时间…他们会复原的，这个过程会很长，会花费许多的时间、需要在几个喝得烂醉的晚上大吵一架、他会把啤酒瓶砸在那颗金灿灿的脑袋上、给他漂亮的牙齿一拳。但他时常感到来不及，世事无常，他在泰坦星上领悟到这一课。令人痛心的一课。

“世事无常啊，大兵。”托尼喃喃地，史蒂夫回望他，嘴角紧绷、目光中饱含复杂情绪。他们对视有一秒钟、或者十秒钟，托尼吻了上去。

他们在凌晨抵达拉斯维加斯，时空穿越装置的定位系统被量子空间的乱流干扰了，他们降落的地方离新泽西足有横跨美国的距离。托尼提议到赌场赚点花销。

如果在平时，史蒂夫一定会断然拒绝，道德标杆嘛，怎么能指望他心甘情愿地把脚尖踏进世界上最罪恶的地方之一呢？但现在他们没有钱、没有装备，盔甲已经在穿越过程中受损。他们需要一个地方制定计划、办置行头，最少也要先换掉这件随手从衣架上扯的、紧得要死的衣服。

离进城还有两英里，这一带的地质呈单调的砂岩色，植被稀少、空气闷热。汉堡王的招牌在黑漆漆的夜色里亮着灯，显得格外色彩鲜明。史蒂夫把车停在路边，被他们偷了外套的倒霉蛋口袋里塞着点零钱，数量不多，凯撒宫的法国餐厅俨然不在计划内。

史蒂夫绕过黄色的停车牌推开门，也许有些难以置信，但他从来没有光顾过快餐店，七十年前和七十年后都没有。他站在点餐台前，皱眉的样子严肃到会让人误以为他在挑选婚戒或是趁手的枪械。而柜台后的服务生也没有催促他，现在是深夜，店里没有人，谁会不愿意多看一会儿这样难得一见的英俊男人呢？

“芝士汉堡。”史蒂夫终于做了决定。

服务生耐心地问：“套餐还是单买？”

史蒂夫把手伸进口袋里掂量了一下零钱的分量，他买不起双份，但托尼会喜欢套餐里的冰淇淋。他自己无所谓，他有四倍血清，比托尼强壮的多，何况打仗时也不是每餐都能准点吃，他早就习惯这个。

他拎着纸袋回到车里。托尼迫不及待地拆开汉堡，好奇地问：“你没给自己也买一份？”

“我不饿。”史蒂夫微笑地看向他。

“噢，去你的，你一顿比我一天吃得更多。”

“我不喜欢快餐。”

“老派作风。”托尼叹息一声，“总是恪守无聊的规律。你真的不来一口？”他举起咬过一口的汉堡，嘴角还蘸着红色的酱汁。史蒂夫盯着上面的牙印，一语不发，耳朵慢慢变成粉红色。

“好吧，你不喜欢垃圾食品，会影响到你的完美身材。”托尼又拆开冰淇淋，他侧头看了一眼，注意到史蒂夫不正常的皮肤颜色，“你为什么脸红？”托尼轻轻踢他一脚，“你想到了什么？Mr.Rogers？”

“我们该出发了，托尼。”

“你好纯情。”托尼像昆虫学家观察甲虫一样望着他，有点得意地评价道，“这让我产生负罪感了。这是你从二十一世纪醒来后的第一个吻吧，cap？”

史蒂夫发动汽车，回答得很短促：“不是的。”

“这可就有点儿让人伤心了。”托尼吸了口气。

“我快四十了。”史蒂夫平淡地说，“想想你四十岁的时候在做什么。”

“已经这么多年了。”托尼思索了一会儿，慢慢地说，“但我还记得我们第一次见面的时候。”

“不太愉快。”

“很长一段时间都不太愉快。后来…你离开了，接着我也离开了。我们大部分时间都不在一块儿。”

“我们会赢的，托尼。”史蒂夫静静地、坚定地望着他，目光里充满一种温暖的希望，包含着他没有说完的憧憬。我们会赢的，我们还会有很多的时间。托尼垂下眼睛，看起来有点儿伤心，“希望如此吧。”他低语道。

车子花了点时间才开到赌场，罪恶之城，即使在深夜，也拥挤得让人不堪忍受。“我从来没这么穷酸过。”走进赌场时托尼忧愁地说，一眨眼他就衣冠楚楚地坐到牌桌前，把玩着手里的骰子，和左手边的黑发女郎大抛媚眼，他天生适合这样的场景。史蒂夫站在他身后，戴一副从衣帽间顺来的墨镜，假扮他的保镖。没有人起疑心。

出身显贵的花花公子通常不会玩牌，如果他们赢了，那只能是运气太好。他先输了两把，诀窍就是不要赢得太快，如果你太引人注目，那多半也会被赌场领班盯上。

第三局托尼小小地赢了一把，那位销魂的黑发女郎给了他一个香吻，她大约有点巴西血统，眼睛深邃得像黑钻石。“帮我个忙好吗？吹口仙气。”女郎俯下身，在他拇指上轻轻吹了一口气。他转向史蒂夫，“你也来一口。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫警告地说。他下巴绷得很紧，耳朵尖发烫。

“好吧，如果我没赢都是你的错。”

但最后他们赢得了巨额，史蒂夫或许一辈子也没见过那么多钱。托尼走得摇摇晃晃，其实他一点儿没醉，史蒂夫小心地扶着他。他们在凯撒宫要了一间顶层别墅。

“这太奢侈了。”史蒂夫说，“我们不是来度假的，托尼。”

“世事无常啊，cap，为什么不好好享受你的人生呢？”

托尼走入阳台，面朝史蒂夫展开双臂。晨雾正在升起，空气清凉而干燥，天边有一抹深沉的蓝色，迷蒙地勾勒着拉斯维加斯初醒的轮廓。

史蒂夫走近了他。阳台很开阔，白色栏杆有圆雕和凹槽柱子，像老实大钢琴的琴腿。拼花地板亮闪闪的，白色餐桌上放着冰桶，里面冻着几只酒，桌布是浅蓝色的。

“偷衣服、劫持、赌博，史蒂夫，你今晚和我一起干尽了下流事。”托尼来回踱步，撬开了一只香槟，“你想不想再干点更下流的？”

他给自己倒了一杯酒，喝了两口，又递给史蒂夫。他伸出一只胳膊搂住托尼，低头用嘴唇摩梭他的黑发，“我做梦都想，但你让我感到害怕。”

“美国队长也会害怕？”

“这一切很不真实。”

托尼大笑起来，“都是真的，只是你要把握住，大兵。”

他含了一口酒，贴上史蒂夫的唇，舌尖在酒液里冰得发麻。过了好久，他们分开，唇齿间溢满醇美的甜香。

“我有个问题想问：你还是处男吗？”

“我四十岁了，托尼。”

“你还没有，那么答案是否认咯？”

“这会伤害你的感情吗？”史蒂夫反问。

“你变狡猾了，cap，不想承认这是我的错。”托尼慢慢摇头微笑，“所以你想还是不想？”

他们慢慢转移到床上，又吻在了一起。托尼从他怀里抬起头，浓密的睫毛扇了扇，双眼蒙上水光。

史蒂夫沉重地喘息。

“想。”

“那你还等什么？世事无常啊，史蒂夫。”

世事无常啊，托尼在今晚说了太多次。在尘埃落定之后，史蒂夫终于听懂这句话。

世事无常啊。

他永远不会知道托尼为什么会产生这种预感，但他不知道的事情太多，连这世上对他而言最大的谜团都已经埋葬在湖水中。

史蒂夫再一次回到1970年归还宝石时，定位系统没有出错，时间和地点都刚刚好。但他还是开车去了拉斯维加斯，在离城里两英里的地方停车，推门走入汉堡王，点餐台后仍然是他上一次见到那个服务生，她一点儿没变。什么都没有改变。

“先生，您需要什么？”她抬起头，对史蒂夫微笑。

他盯着菜单，大约有一分钟：“一份套餐，谢谢。”

服务生送来套餐，他久久地坐在那里，只是端详着那个汉堡，两个面包胚、白芝麻、一层芝士、牛肉饼和蔬菜。典型的垃圾食品。但他只是…突然想尝一尝托尼喜欢的东西，究竟是什么味道。

冰淇淋化了，他大口大口吃着汉堡，直到某一个时刻，泪如泉涌。


End file.
